


I think of you and your Marlboro lights and I, I couldn't be better

by twoheartsx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela needs help, Angst and Porn, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, F/F, M/M, Moira is evil, Oral Sex, R76 is pure, Smoking, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, title is a reference to the song that inspired this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Angela always admired Moira.That made this all the harder to swallow.





	I think of you and your Marlboro lights and I, I couldn't be better

**Author's Note:**

> The title and inspiration for this fic is the song Marlboro lights by Natalia Kills. It's a super sad song and you can listen to it if you'd like while reading this. Let me know if I forgot to tag anything.

Angela coughed at the smell coming from Moira’s cigarette as the women stood next to her. It was the middle of winter and they both stood outside. Angela had decided she’d been working hard enough and deserved a break. Hours upon hours of slaving over paperwork as well as her research. Progress was being made, though slowly it seemed. The nanobiology was taking sometime to prefect. Pressure from the higher ups to get results soon had Angela working longer hours than usual. She still remembered Jack’s concerned and apologetic face as he told her the news. She’d even called in the help of the Blackwatch doctor. The U.N. was demanding results and they wanted them soon. 

“Chilly out isn’t it?” Moira asked, breaking the silence between them. Angela only nodded her head, wrapping her arms around herself. It was chilly out, so much so they could see their own breaths in the air. She was wearing her lab coat, but as she was quickly finding out, the material was thinner than she’d originally thought. 

“Why do you smoke?” Angela asked. She knew it might not be the best question, but she’d always wondered why people picked up such bad and dangerous habits. The doctor in her wanting to reprimand the scientist. It was also such a random thing to ask, though Moira didn’t seem to mind the oddness of the question. 

“It’s a habit, though some do it as a stress reliever.” Moira turned her mismatched gaze to Angela and smirked. “Maybe you should try it, Doctor. After all, you’re looking a bit stressed yourself.” 

Angela wants to say no, but the words die in her throat. The temptation to ease the stress far too large. Once wouldn’t hurt, she tells herself, as she takes up the older woman's offer. She takes the lit cigarette in between her cold, pale fingers and raises it to her lips. She draws a breath in and immediately chokes on the feeling of smoke in her lungs as well as the taste. It’s a faint mint like taste that reminds Angela of the peppermint candies Ana sometimes hands out. Mostly around the holidays. 

Moira looks at Angela, laughing when the girl gags on the smoke. A certain innocence about the younger women which amuses Moira all the more. She watches as Angela takes another drag from the cigarette, this time faring a bit better. She’s almost impressed as the blond holds back the urge to cough again. She allows Angela to finish the cigarette, to get her body used to the invasion of smoke and chemicals. 

~

Angela tells herself every time she splits a cigarette with Moira that this will be her last one. She tells herself she isn’t addicted, this isn’t a bad habit. She lies to herself because it’s easier than facing the truth. She can’t lie to herself for much longer as Jack and Gabe have both taken notice to how Angela smells of cigarettes. She can’t deny it even more as she finds herself lighting one up without Moira around. Same brand as the older women. Marlboro lights, menthol. 

“So, you’ve picked up the bad habit too?” Gabe asks as he stands next to Angela outside. His own cigarette in his hands as he takes long drags from it. Angela is quite, more so than usual. Her mind troubled by the thought of her having picked up a bad habit. More so, the fact she can’t push Moira’s lips and the way their hands brushed as they passed the cigarette back and forth. Gabe repeats his words and Angela only then gets what he’s saying, though his tone has lost much teasing by the time it registers in her brain. He means the cigarette, Angela reminds herself. 

“Stress does that.” Is her reply and she knows it isn’t a good one. Gabriel seems concerned, but doesn’t push it. He’ll likely talk to Jack later. Angela hopes they get so caught up in each other’s eyes they forget about her. Likely they will for a bit, but the concern will return and they’ll talk about her behavior. 

“Yeah it does,” Gabriel finally answers, tone sad and he snuffs our his cigarette. He then turns on his heels and walks back inside, leaving Angela to her own thoughts as her cigarette burns down to the filter without her even touching it. 

~ 

Angela finds that smoking isn’t the only habit she'd picked up as she lays across her desk. Moira’s head rests between her thighs, tongue deep inside her. It moves and touches her in all the places she needs and Angela finds she’s never been touched like this before. All her innocence devoured by the women who now sat happily between her legs. Angela does her best to silence her moans, but Moira is skilled with her tongue. She always knew the women could talk, but now she knows what other skills her mouth can do. 

She drives Angela over the edge twice, then three times and before Angela knows it she’s lost track of how many times Moira’s skilled tongue has brought her to orgasm. She’s determined to be sure Angela never has a more satisfying sexual experience. Angela knows because after hours of eating her out, Moira tells her that. 

“No one will ever satisfy you as well as I️ have. They won’t make you climax so hard you forget how to even speak.” Angela knows she right. Moira would always be her first, no matter what. And Angela returns the favor. She gets on her knees for Moira, while she sits in her chair, and pleasures the scientist with her mouth. Angela knows she doesn’t do as well as Moira had, but she tries. Angela’s tongue is clumsy, but it gets Moira off, more than once. Moira’s hands remain buried in Angela’s hair, messing it up as she called out Angela’s name in a breathy moan. She whispers praises to Angela. 

By the end of the night they got no work done, but Angela’s body is relaxed and she can’t find it in herself to care. 

~

Angela is repulsed and heartbroken by the news of Moira’s experiments. The unethical practices the women was carrying out. The painful things she’d done to people working under her. Angela’s heart sinks as she remembers Gabriel’s changes. The way he’s been behaving. Angela holds back her tears, just barely as she storms into Moira’s office. The women looks pale, shaking slightly as she sits alone. Angela feels tempted to ask what’s wrong, but remembers now isn’t the time for sympathy. She needs to confront the scientist. 

“Angela, what a pleasure?” Moira says in a tone that she saves only for Angela. A mocking tone and it only makes Angela more angry. Angela slams her hands down on Moira’s desk. 

“I️ know what you’ve done. I️ know all about those sick experiments.” Angela feels like she might throw up or start shaking at any minute. She can’t believe it. Someone she admired and looked up to. Someone she thought she could trust. Someone she’s allowed to make her so weak. 

“Oh, do you now?” Moira asked, standing up from her chair. She walked around the desk, reaching a hand out to Angela and Angela felt her heart drop. Moira’s hand pale with silver veins running through it. Angela reach up, grabbing the woman's hand and shivered at the cold feeling. Her skin was ice cold. 

“What have you done to yourself?” Angela asked, her voice weak. She didn’t know how much more she could take. Moira pulled her hand back and walked around Angela. 

“All in the name of science,” Moira replied and walked over to the fridge in her office. She pulled out a bottle of alcohol, pouring some into a glass. She picked the glass up, walking over to Angela who had turned on her heels to glare at her. 

“For science? You did all of this for science?” Angela asked, a look of shock and confused on her face. She looked like she was on the verge of screaming at her. Like really yelling at Moira. The women had to stop herself from laughing. Angela was ever the angel. Doing the right thing even when it wasn’t the easiest. Moira almost admired her for that. 

“Science and evaluation. This world would be nowhere without sacrifice.” Moira held the glass out to Angela. “Now, you look like you could use a drink, sweetheart.” Without another word Angela grabbed it. Her better judgment said she shouldn’t drink. She should leave and go report to Jack. Tell him what she’s learned. Everything right in her screams she should go, but she’s dealt with enough tonight she deserves a drink, so she downs it. Quickly she swallows the liquid and it burns as it goes down, but she doesn’t care. She hands the glass back to Moira. 

“Get me another one,” she demands simply. The women agrees and before Angela knows it she’s lost track of how many glasses she’s downed. All she knows is her heads off balance and she’s leaning more on Moira’s desk than she is standing on her own two feet. Moira picks her up and carries her to the couch, lying her down. 

“Sweet angel,” she whispered, running her fingers over Angela’s cheek. Those fingers, ice cold, move to her throat and then run over her shirt. “Always so pure. Even when you’re being tainted.” As she said the last part she slid her hand into Angela’s pants, earning a weak moan from the girl. The feeling of Moira’s ice cold fingers pressed to her warmth below causing her to move her hips. The alcohol in her body not helping. “You stay so pure even when you’re being so dirty.” 

Angela wants to get up. She knows she should, but as Moira takes her pants off and slides her tongue into Angela, the girl can only think how no matter what Moira says. She’s no longer pure. And as she comes undone with the help of Moira’s cold hand, rubbing against her. The word tained rings in her head over and over. Reminders of her being so dirty as she messily gets Moira off with only her tongue and one finger. 

~

Morning comes and Angela wakes up alone in Moira’s office. The women is gone along with her stuff and Angela feels like a stupid young girl for falling for all of Moira’s lies. Angela gets up and pulls herself together, doing her best to hide her hangover and shame. She promises to forget about that night and move on. 

She never does. She puts that night away, but she can’t bring herself to allow someone to go down on her. The memories too vivid and time does little to change that. It takes her awhile to break her bad habit, but she finally quits smoking. Tossing out that brand that tastes like mint and lies. She puts it behind her, focuses on the rebuilding of Overwatch. Then she gets the worst news of her life. 

“Talon has a doctor as well. It’s Moira,” Jack informs her, a distant look in his eyes. Something burns behind them, anger and hatred. She’d taken Gabriel away, ruined him. 

“What will we do?” Angela asked. Her hands behind her back shaking. A ghost from her past was making a return. Coming back again to suck the very soul from her body. To rip away what little innocence she held onto. 

“What we can,” both knew it’s a waiting game. Not much they can do, but wait for the chance to strike. Jack makes a move to hug her, wrapping his arms around Angela’s shaking body. 

“I️ won’t let her near you. I️ won’t let her hurt you again.” Angela can only nod her head at his words. She wished she could believe him, but Jack is Jack and his mind would always put Gabe first. In that moment Angela is almost jealous. She wished she too had someone who cared for her that much. A foolish thought on her part. 

“Don’t let her hurt any of us,” Angela whispered and it was a selfish demand because Jack, no one, was that strong. They had to try though. 

“I’ll do my best.” Jack promised, holding Angela close. The doctor nodded her head, silently promising as well. She’d do whatever it took to keep the others safe. No matter the cost.


End file.
